pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Starting From Scratch
Starting From Scratch is the third episode of the first season of Super Smash Bros: Battle! It aired 12/30/2015. Story The Mii Selection screen pops up, as a cursor goes through and picks three male Miis. The first Mii is converted into a Mii Brawler, being given a Mecha Suit which is orange in color. The second Mii is made into a Mii Swordfighter, and is given a Samurai outfit. The third Mii is made into a Mii Gunner, and is given a Bear suit and hat. The Miis receive names, the Brawler being Dakota, the Swordfighter being Ian, and the Gunner being Steve. They are saved to the system, as they are downloaded into the game, joining the Smash Bros characters as they choose partners for the tournament. Steve: What the?! (He sees what he’s wearing.) Okay! Who’s bright idea was it to give me a bear suit?! Dakota: Ha ha! That’s pretty funny. So, we need a partner for this event. Ian, do you? Ian walks off, as Dakota sighs. Dakota: Well, I guess I’ll be your partner, Steve. Steve is trying to remove the bear hat, failing miserably. Steve: Come on! Get this bleeping thing off! Steve stops and gasps, looking down at his mouth. Steve: What was that? Dakota: This game is rated E-10. So naturally, they don’t allow for profanity. Steve: No bleep! So, I can bleeping cuss as much as I bleeping want, and that bleep will be bleeped out? Bleep yeah! The ground bulges by Steve’s feet, him backing up. Mr. Resetti pops out of the ground, face blown with anger. Resetti: QUIET DOWN, WILL YA?! YOU’RE ASKING FOR A WORLD OF HURT HERE! Dakota: Mr. Resetti? Steve: What the bleep is he doing here? He’s not a playable character! Resetti: (Calmly) True, I am not. However, I was hired to assist Iggy Koopa in the manner of security. Iggy handles the security of the stadium, make sure characters don’t fight when they’re not supposed to, while I handle offenders attempting to violate our rating. Now, listen Steve, cussing is bad. We’re rated E-10 for a reason. Kids are reading this thing. We don’t want them reading things that they aren’t yet old enough to understand. Or maybe they already know those words, which in that case, there’s nothing we can do. It’s the fault of the environment they live in. However, we can do our part by not promoting such profanity here in this series, on this fandom sight. So, I ask that you refrain from anymore of that despicable activity that you have been currently engaging yourself in. I know you’re excited because your Mii just got uploaded, but we have rules for a reason. It keeps everything sane. So, just chill, okay? Both Dakota and Steve are fast asleep, leaning against each other. Mr. Resetti’s face explodes in anger, steam coming out. Resetti: HEY! WAKE UP! I’M TALKING TO YOU! Dakota and Steve both wake with a start, falling back. Dakota: Huh? What? Steve: Oh, I don’t need to listen to this bull bleep! We’re going to go win this tournament, because we’re Team Very Best! (Sings) Like no one ever ''bleep''ing was! Resetti: THAT’S IT! IT’S TIME YOU WERE TAUGHT A LESSON! Resetti whistles, as three Digletts and three Dugtrios break out of the ground. They then retract back down, as the Digletts pop up around Steve. Steve: What the? Diglett: Diglett dig! Diglett dig! The Diglett retract, as the Dugtrio pop up. Dugtrio: Trio, trio, trio! The Dugtrio retract, as the Diglett pop up. Diglett: Diglett dig! Diglett dig! The Diglett retract, as the Dugtrio pop up. Dugtrio: Trio, trio, trio! Steve: Are they actually going to do any… The ground collapses under Steve, as he falls down a ditch, his scream echoing up. Dakota looks over, the bottom no where in sight. Resetti: That’ll give him some time to cool off. Dakota: How long were they digging for?! And more importantly, what about me?! I have a tournament to win! Resetti: Don’t worry. I’ll bring him back before your first match. Now, SCRAM! Resetti digs back into the ground, followed by the Diglett and Dugtrio. Dakota: Well. I guess it’s time to go register then. Dakota heads toward the registration stand where Larry is working, when Dedede intercepts him. Dedede: Hey there! You look like you’re without a partner! What do you say? Want to team up with a king like myself?! Dakota: Uh, actually, I have a partner already. So, if you’ll excuse me! Dakota maneuvers his way around Dedede, him groaning in frustration. Dedede: How hard is it to find a teammate?! Pikachu: Pika. Dedede looks, seeing Pikachu right there. Dakota stops, looking back at the two. Dakota: And Resetti threw Steve into a hole. That Pikachu needs its mouth washed with soap. Dedede: Ah! You are looking to team up with my magnificence, aren’t you? Pikachu: Pika! Pika Pikachu. Pikachu offers Dedede his paw. Dakota: Uh, I wouldn’t Dedede: Deal! Dedede grabs Pikachu’s hand, as its cheeks spark with electricity. Pikachu uses Thunder, electrocuting Dedede. Dedede falls to the ground, charred, as Pikachu laughs before running off. Duck Hunt is watching as well, snickering at him. Dedede looks up at Duck Hunt. Dedede: I don’t suppose you want to be my partner? Duck Hunt gets up, and kicks some dirt in Dedede’s face before walking off. Dedede groans, and collapses again. In the forest outside of the stadium, Lucina and her female Scizor are training for their battle, Scizor using Metal Claw repeatedly on a tree. Lucina: Faster, Scizor! If we are to be strong competitors for the championship, we must be swift as the coursing river! With all the force of a great typhoon! With all the strength of a raging! Robin: Hey, Lucina! Lucina groans in frustration, as she turns, Robin approaching. He has a sly smile on his face, as if eager. Robin: You know, you don’t really have to train that hard. It’s just a tournament. Lucina: For you, maybe. For me, this is a matter of pride! Being the only unlockable female in the game, I have to continuously prove that I belong here! Lucina turns away from Robin, as he approaches, hand extended. Robin: Well, we have some time to kill before the tournament starts. Maybe we can have some, fun in between training. Robin reaches to touch Lucina, when she spins and grabs his arm, twisting it behind him and forcing his chest down, slamming her knee into it. Robin loses his breath as he cringes on the ground, moaning in pain. Lucina: If we are to be partners, I’ll set one clear boundary. Don’t touch me. Lucina turns back to Scizor, refocusing on their training. Robin simply lies there, groaning, while Resetti is watching from a distance. Resetti: And here I thought I’d get to throw that perv into the underground. Too bad. End Scene Scene Change: To the time of the tournament. Team Greil had just defeated Team W. Morton: And, that’s all for the W’s! Too bad for them! But now, it is time to move on to the next round! The four random boxes appear on the monitor, as they shuffle through the teams. The images stop, revealing the teams. Team 1 is Team Awaken with Lucina and Robin, and Team 2 is Team Poké, with Pikachu and Jigglypuff. Dakota: Wait, there’s a team of Pokémon?! Morton: An excellent point! To clarify this matter as the members come to the field, we turn to Ludwig von Koopa! Ludwig von appears in the stands of characters, startling Dakota. Ludwig von: This tournament is composed of characters from the Super Smash Bros series. As there are Pokémon that are playable in those games, they are technically the trainers competing here as well. Therefore, they are their own trainers, and their own Pokémon! Pikachu and Jigglypuff take the field, as Lucina and Robin pull out their Pokéballs. Lucina: Are you ready? Robin: (A bit fearful) Uh, yeah. Let’s do this. Strategy time, Mismagius! Lucina: Scizor, change our fate! The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing Mismagius and Scizor. Mismagius: Mismag! Scizor: Scizor! Pikachu: (To Jigglypuff) Pikachu! Pika pika, chaw! Jigglypuff: Jiggly! The two Pokémon begin laughing amongst themselves, the others looking confused. Dakota: The two are making fun of those guys. Luigi: You speak Pokémon? Dakota: Yeah. It’s actually pretty easy. Roy K: And, begin! Lucina: Scizor, Metal Claw! Scizor flies forward, her pincers glowing a metallic color. Pikachu charges in with Quick Attack, dodging the Metal Claw and circling Scizor, causing her to focus more on tracking its movements. Jigglypuff rolls with Rollout, striking Scizor in the chest, knocking her back. Robin: So, that’s their play. To communicate amongst themselves without giving away their strategies to us. Impressive strategy, and could be a tournament winner. Lucina: In that case, let’s break it! Robin: Rightly so! Mismagius, let’s lead with Charge Beam! Mismagius’ gems spark yellow, as it fires a beam of electricity. Pikachu is covered in electricity, as it releases a Thunder attack, shattering the move. Jigglypuff rolls in with Rollout, as Mismagius Levitates backwards. Robin: It can’t stop Rollout! Now’s your chance! Lucina: Scizor, intercept with Counter! Scizor takes a stance with a pincer behind her, as she glows with an orange aura. Jigglypuff crashes into Scizor, as Scizor strikes Jigglypuff with the pincer in a sword swipe, the Counter damaging Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff is knocked into the air, revealing Pikachu charging an attack. Jigglypuff stalls and floats in midair, as Pikachu bursts forward with Skull Bash, hitting Scizor hard. Robin: Will-o-Wisp! Mismagius fires a single red fireball, Pikachu jumping back to dodge. Scizor flies back in its face. Lucina: Use Night Slash, in the Dancing Blade! Scizor’s pincer glows dark purple, as she swings it four times, striking Pikachu four times. Pikachu is flung back, while Scizor sparks with electricity. Morton: And Scizor is affected by Pikachu’s Static Ability! How will this play out?! Robin: Ominous Wind! Catch it! Mismagius motions its arms, then swings them, releasing a dark purple wind. Pikachu is hit, as the winds spiral around it, keeping it suspended in the air. Lucina: And now, Scizor. Prepare, for Critical Hit! Focus Energy to Night Slash! Scizor raises Night Slash, as her body glows with a blue aura, which transfers up to the Night Slash, increasing its size. Scizor then bursts forward at a blinding speed, Pikachu closing its eyes and flinching. Scizor is struck by paralysis, her stopping with Night Slash inches away from Pikachu’s face. Pikachu lets out a sigh of relief. Pikachu: Chaw! Lucina: No! Jigglypuff floats down, going through the Ominous Wind unaffected. Jigglypuff strikes Scizor with Pound, Scizor skidding across the ground. Morton: Lucina overlooked that Static, and it cost her now! And Jigglypuff’s immunity to Ghost type moves allowed it to come to Pikachu’s rescue! Jigglypuff: (Proudly) Jiggly. Robin: Both are high functioning Pokémon capable of creating adapting strategies in the midst of battle. I wonder if I made the right move picking a partner because I was attracted to her. Lucina: Will you focus on the actual situation here?! Robin: Oh, right! Mismagius, Will-o-Wisp! Mismagius prepares Will-o-Wisp, when Jigglypuff uses Sing. Jigglypuff: Jig, alee puff. Jiggalee, eeh lee puff! Jig, alee puff, jigalee. Mismagius stops the attack, drowsy, and Levitates while it sleeps. Scizor stands up, struggling. Pikachu: Pika! Pika, pika! Ian: Hey, Dakota. What it’d say? Dakota: That it is going to use its own Final Smash. Ian: That would mean, Volt Tackle! Pikachu charges forward at Scizor, being enveloped in an electric orb. Pikachu: PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA! Lucina: Scizor, Counter! Scizor uses Counter, as Pikachu strikes Scizor. The two are stalemated, as Scizor tries to make its strike. However, Volt Tackle breaks through, as Scizor is slammed into, defeated. Roy K: Scizor is unable to battle! Morton: And now, Lucina is down! It is up to Robin and his sleeping Pokémon to save the day. Pikachu pants heavily, taking recoil damage from Volt Tackle. Jigglypuff moves in front of it, looking confident. Jigglypuff: Jiggly! Jiggly, puff puff! Jigglypuff uses Rollout, striking Mismagius and rolling back. Mismagius wakes up, angry. Robin: Let’s reverse the damage, with Pain Split! Mismagius flies at Jigglypuff, who leaps into the air, coming out of Rollout. Mismagius makes contact with Jigglypuff, an energy arch draining energy from Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff spins, as the sound of a Home Run Bat hitting occurs. Mismagius is blasted back, defeated. Jigglypuff lands, fast asleep. Roy K: Mismagius is unable to battle! The victors are Team Poké! Pikachu: Pika, pika! Robin: I call foul on that one! Rest isn’t even a damaging move! Ludwig von: In Smash Bros, it is Jigglypuff’s strongest attack! There is no reason that it wouldn’t know how to use it offensively here. Robin: No! And I wanted to win for you, Lucina. Lucina: It’s alright. You did your best. Robin: So, would you be interested in going on a date with me? Lucina: Don’t push it. Morton: And now, let’s determine the next battle! The four random boxes appear on the monitor, as they shuffle through the teams. The images stop, revealing the teams. Team 1 is Team Very Best with Dakota and Steve, and Team 2 is Team 4 Legs, with Duck Hunt and Ivysaur. Dakota: Hold on! Resetti never returned my partner! On the field, a Dugtrio and two Diglett pop out of the ground, carrying Steve, who is trembling in terror. Dakota runs down to the field, helping him sit up. Steve: (Trembling) I now know why Diglett never comes above ground. It’s scary sh, stuff man. Dakota: Wow. Did that really work? Duck Hunt: Bark! Bark! Steve and Dakota look over, seeing Duck Hunt and Ivysaur on the other side. Steve: Yeah, yeah, give us a minute! Where’s Ivysaur’s trainer? Dakota: It’s its own. They can do that, apparently. Ivysaur: Saur. Steve: Huh. Makes sense. But what doesn’t make sense! (He stands, pointing at Duck Hunt.) Is that thing! I mean, a dog can’t be a trainer! Does anyone else have a problem with an animal like creature being a Pokémon trainer! Yoshi: (Raising its hand) Yawshi! Steve looks over, seeing Yoshi standing and waving its hand to respond. The color retreats from Steve’s face, as his head drops. Steve: You know what? Forget it. Roy K: And begin! Dakota: Go, Hugo! Steve: Luxray! The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing their Pokémon. Luxray has long fur spikes. Hugo: Go, lurk. Luxray: Lux! Duck Hunt Dog chuckles, as it holds up a Pokéball. The Duck pecks it, opening the Pokéball and choosing a male Pyroar. Pyroar: (Roars) Ivysaur: Saur, saur! Duck Hunt: Bark! Ivysaur moves onto the field as well. Ivysaur leans up and points its plant at Hugo, firing Bullet Seed at him. Dakota: Not that easy. Hugo, use Shadow Punch! Hugo swings its fist, a black energy fist flying from it. It breaks through Bullet Seed, approaching Ivysaur. Duck Hunt: Bark! Bark! Pyroar intercepts the Shadow Punch, taking no damage. Roy K: And Pyroar’s type advantage makes Shadow Punch worthless! Steve: In that case, let’s try Discharge! Luxray uses Discharge, several streams of electricity shooting out. Hugo is unharmed, as Ivysaur fires Razor Leaf, canceling out streams of electricity. Pyroar and Ivysaur are still hit. Duck Hunt: (Howls) Pyroar releases a devastating Noble Roar, startling both Luxray and Hugo. Luxray, however, growls ferally at Pyroar. Steve: Luxray’s ability is Rivarly. So Luxray gets a power boost from your male Pyroar. Go for Crunch! Luxray goes for Crunch, as Pyroar attacks at the same time with Fire Fang. The attacks deadlock, as they are pushed away from each other. Ivysaur extends Vine Whip, trapping Luxray. Duck Hunt: Bark! Bark! (Howls) Pyroar uses Double Team, creating a total of five clones. They each charge Hidden Power, the orbs shaped like steel bullets. Morton: And there it is! Duck Hunt’s Final Smash, the NES Zapper Posse! Utilizing several clones and a Steel type Hidden Power, Pyroar will fire several shots to take Luxray out! Dakota: Don’t forget about me here! Hugo, use Earthquake! Steve: Luxray, Protect! Luxray extends a green forcefield from his body, repelling the Vine Whip. Pyroar fires at Luxray, the NES Zapper Posse Hidden Power bouncing off the Protect. Hugo stomps the ground with Earthquake, shaking the stadium. Ivysaur holds its ground, but Pyroar is shaken badly, the clones dispersing. Pyroar falls. Roy K: Pyroar is unable to battle! Duck Hunt’s jaw drops, as it lies on its back, playing dead. Steve: Alright! And now to finish it! Luxray, Signal Beam! Ivysaur: Ivy! Ivysaur stores sunlight in its plant, which glows a golden color. Morton: And it’s Ivysaur’s Final Smash, Solar Beam! Luxray fires a multi-colored Signal Beam, as Ivysaur fires Solar Beam. The attacks collide and deadlock, exploding. Hugo throws another Shadow Punch, striking and defeating Ivysaur. Roy K: Ivysaur is unable to battle! The victors are Team Very Best! Steve: Like no one ever was! Morton: And that takes us to the end of this episode! To serve as a reminder, Teams Star Fox, Combat, Triforce, Greil, Poké and Very Best have all won their matches! But plenty more are up ahead, including the pivotal reveal of who the heck Dedede manages to scrounge up as a partner! Competing Characters * Team Awaken ** Robin ** Lucina * Team Poké ** Pikachu ** Jigglypuff * Team Very Best ** Dakota ** Steve * Team 4 Legs ** Duck Hunt ** Ivysaur Non-competing Characters * Ian * Mr. Resetti * King Dedede * Luigi * Yoshi * Morton Koopa * Roy Koopa * Ludwig Von Koopa Pokémon * Mismagius (Robin's) * Scizor (Lucina's) * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Hugo the Golurk (Dakota's) * Luxray (Steve's) * Pyroar (Duck Hunt's) * Ivysaur * Diglett (x3) (Resetti's) * Dugtrio (x3) (Resetti's) Trivia * Teams Poké, Very Best and 4 Legs are introduced. ** This is the first episode where only competing teams are introduced. * This episode is the first to feature Pokémon playable characters, and that they compete. * The three Mii characters are based off Ian, Dakota and Steve from prominent series on this wiki. * The Final Smashes introduced are... ** Lucina's Critical Hit, using Scizor's Focus Energy and Night Slash to induce a critical hit. ** Pikachu's Volt Tackle, which is one of its standard moves. ** Duck Hunt's NES Posse Zapper, using Double Team and a Steel type Hidden Power to simulate the gunman and their bullets. ** Ivysaur's Solar Beam, which is one of its standard moves. * Mr. Resetti is the first Assist Trophy to appear in the series, as well as the first non-competitor to be seen with Pokémon. ** Mr. Resetti was added because I love him. * Scizor appears as a Pokéball summon, as well as part of a stage. Pyroar and Dugtrio also appear as part of stages. Category:Episodes Category:Super Smash Bros Battle